El mensaje de los sueños
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Logan se suicido y Carlos tiene constantes sueños con el a causa de la culpa por no darse cuenta que se encontraba mal.


****Disclaimer****

La siguiente historia esta basada en el episodio Bang (3x07) de Desperate Housewives propiedad de Marc Cherry y BTM son de la empresa Nikelodeon ( no se el creador) los derechos para sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Carlos García tuvo un sueño anoche, uno que había tenido muchas veces antes. Soñó con la última vez que me vio y con la última vez que hablamos.**

Carlos llegaba de la compra, pues su madre necesitaba algunos ingredientes para hacer una tarta de manzana. Al bajar del automóvil miraba por la valla blanca a Logan, que se encontraba pensando y mirando una carta la cual sostenía con fuerza algo que preocupo a Carlos de sobremanera.

-Hola, Logan ¿estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí, gracias. Estoy bien- respondió el mas pálido mirando de nuevo lo que decía la nota.

Carlos quería acercarse para poder ver mejor a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero al notar que la bolsa estaba algo húmeda y a punto de romperse desistió de su idea aun sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Mirando a su amigo que no estaba bien.

-Está bien, hasta luego- camino de nuevo para la puerta girando su cabeza al ver que logan entraba.

**Seguía siendo difícil para Carlós aceptar que este encuentro trivial; había sido el último o que un m****omento después yo entraría en mi casa para darme un tiro en la cabeza.**

**Se escucha un disparo**

Un grito salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Carlos, despertó sudando y agitado con lagrimas escurriendo de manera continua por sus ojos. Las luces de toda la casa se encendieron dando paso a que las personas que la habitaban entraran a revisar si el moreno se encontraba bien.

-Cariño- dijo su madre al acercarse a abrazarlo, realmente ver a su hijo de aquella manera no era algo que le agradase, aun que ¿A qué madre le gusta ver a su hijo sufrir?

- Fue mi culpa— se escucho la voz del otro mientras los continuos sollozos lo interrumpían, a lo que la mujer solamente le acariciaba la cabeza de manera suave para que descansara. Logrando que se quede dormido nuevamente. Hasta que la alarma sonara para la hora de ir al colegio. Su madre aun asi le dio la opción de faltar y aun que él no fuese el mejor estudiante prefirió ir para distraerse.

* * *

****En el colegio****

Con mochila en mano dio unos pasos a su casillero, tenía un par de ojeras por los sobresaltos de la noche anterior. Al abrir la puerta de su casillero saco sus libros mirando la puerta donde se encontraba una foto de 4 muchachos; El, Logan y dos muchachos que se encontraban a su lado al cerrar la puerta.

**Uno de los dos muchachos que deben conocer es Kendall Donald Knight, un muchacho rubio y primera v lindos ojos verdes que me enamoraron la primera vez que los vi. Si, estaba enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos que jamás me correspondería, pero no piensen mal ¿vale? Mi amor platónico no es el motivo por el que me di suicidara.**

-Mal, eh tenido la misma pesadilla- dijo cerrando el casillero.

-¿Otra vez?, pero hace meses que no la tenias—dijo el oji-verde sorprendido.

-Sí, pero tengo algunas noches que eh vuelto a tenerla- comento el latino.

-Debe ser porque la casa de Logan ya fue comprada –suspiro –no esperábamos que la familia Mitchell se mudara y menos que compraran la casa tan pronto- pensó el más alto en voz alta.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de eso!- alzo la voz el otro muchacho que estaba presente con enojo.

**Ahora les presento a James Isaak Diamond otro de mis mejores amigos. O al menos lo era cuando vivía, verán después de que me suicidara el me odio y no puedo culparlo, el piensa que tome la salida fácil y que los traicione y puede que sea verdad, pero la muerte te da otra perspectiva de la vida. ¿Saben? Lo que más recuerdo de estar vivo eran los sentimientos que tenia; miedo, desolación, desespero y aun que en su momento no me di cuenta ****_AMOR_****.**

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?- Carlos le miro –el era tu amigo y desde que murió parece no haberte importado- le recrimino con molestia.

-¡Es porque no me importa!- le dijo de forma agresiva –¡AL HIJO DE PUTA NO LE IMPORTO MORIR SIN DECIRNOS NADA!- grito con dureza y enojo, se dio la vuelta al notar las miradas y camino para no hablar más del tema.

El rubio quedo en silencio. La verdad él entendía un poco a James, pues también sintió enojo al enterarse de lo que hizo Logan. Trato de decirle algo a Carlos mas en ese momento no encontró las palabras y dejo que avanzara a las clases.

Llego la primera clase que era literatura "bien esta clase no la comparto con ellos"pensó. Era verdad literatura era de las pocas clases que no compartía con Kendall y James, en cambio era de las pocas clases que si compartía con Logan y solamente con él, aun que ya no le veía caso pues el otro muchacho ya no se encontraba con él "James tiene razón" pensó por un momento el latino "Logan nos abandono por que quiso" miro al espacio sin poner atención a clases "pero, aquella vez yo vi sus ojos, vi que necesitaba a alguien, vi que me necesitaba y solamente pase de él ¿yo tengo la culpa? ¿Yo mate a Logie?" se atormento unos minutos hasta que el sonido de la campana lo despertó de soñar despierto.

Tomo sus libros, ya vería como conseguir los apuntes, ahora solo tenía que ir a un lugar donde pudiera pensar. Se escurrió por la escuela llegando a las escaleras del gimnasio, la parte trasera de ellas estaba vacía y podría pensar bien pues estaba desocupado. –Logan ¿puedes perdonarme? –dijo con una lagrima cayendo por su mejillas –perdóname por ignorar tu dolor por favor- dijo a el aire –por no prevenir lo que pasaba- el llanto comenzó a fluir.

10 meses pasaron desde lo ocurrido y sus amigos aun no sabían qué hacer. Kendall trataba de ahogar su dolor pensando en que debía ser el roble para sus amigos. James trataba de ignorar su dolor pensando en lo desconsiderado que fue Logan al irse sin decir nada y Carlos tomaba la culpa por ellos aplastándose a sí mismo.

**Es curioso, no quería lastimar a nadie más con mi partida, pero fue lo único que conseguí, desde aquí no puedo hacer mucho, pero confiare en que ellos pueden aprender las lecciones de la vida.**

* * *

***Salida***

El timbre sonó y el sonido de pasos regresaron a Carlos a la realidad. Salió de debajo de las escaleras mirando por el gimnasio vacio. Camino por el pasillo a la salida para irse por fin a su casa y poder pensar en cómo termino el tormento, pero algo lo sorprendió la puerta a las escaleras que llevaban al techo estaba abierta. Y presa de la curiosidad en Latino camino arriba para ver que se encontraba y lo que vio no era nada que le agradase.

-Logan lo lamento- decía James con los brazos abiertos peligrosamente cerca del techo, el pesar lo consumía y la máscara de indiferencia ya estaba rota. El pesar de no haber podido ayudar a su amigo lo consumió y quería terminar con ese sentimiento horrible aun cuando sabía que no era lo mejor estaba dispuesto a saltar y terminar con esos sentimientos tormentosos que cargaba en su interior.

Carlos se asusto por lo que decidió llamar a Kendall desde las escaleras, diciendo que subiera rápido, pero al ver que podía ser muy tarde cuando llegara salió a confrontar a James, no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro amigo.

-¡ ¿Qué crees que haces!? – dijo el otro acercándose inseguro, pero firme –ni se te ocurra saltar- le dijo –no puedes insultar a Logan por ser un cobarde que no pensó en nosotros y hacer lo mismo tu- dijo entre enojado y preocupado.

-Sí, pero yo tuve la culpa de la muerte de Logan- le dijo al otro – no sé porque no me di cuenta que estaba tan mal- decía devastado y enfurecido –yo lo amaba y no me di cuenta que estaba sufriendo- las palabras de dolor resonaban en el lugar.

-No James, tu no pudiste hacer nada- dijo acercándose –pero yo lo vi a los ojos y vi que estaba mal- le dijo –pero ignore eso y regrese a casa sin prestarle atención –suspiro -vamos, el no querría ver que hicieras eso y lo sabes –le estiro la mano –por favor- su voz era calmada tratando de no alterarse y no alterar al otro –superemos esto – sin darse cuenta ellos abajo y mirando al techo se encontraban el cuerpo estudiantil y los maestros esperando no pasara nada.

-Juntos- se escucho la voz de un tercero, dándose cuenta los otros giraron a ver a Kendall que estiraba su mano también, los tres se tomaron de la mano y los tres estaban dispuestos a superar su dolor ,juntos, como los amigos que eran.

Pero algo más paso fue al dar un paso en falso cuando los tres se fueron abajo abrazándose en el aire esperando golpear el asfalto, juntos, pero quedando sobre un bote de basura.

* * *

****Hospital****

Los tres muchachos se encontraban recostados en el mismo cuarto de aquel hospital, cada uno con fracturas en diferentes partes del cuerpo; James en una pierna, Kendall con unas costillas fracturadas y Carlos se quebró un brazo. Pero estaban juntos y los tres sabían que a partir de ese momento los tres saldrían de eso justamente como llegaron **Juntos.**

En su cama Carlos se removía un poco sudando.

* * *

**Carlos García tuvo un sueño anoche, uno que había tenido muchas veces antes.**

Carlos llegaba de la compra, pues su madre necesitaba algunos ingredientes para hacer una tarta de manzana. Albajar del automóvil miraba por la valla blanca a Logan, que se encontraba pensando y mirando una carta la cual sostenía con fuerza algo que preocupo a Carlos de sobremanera.

-Hola, Logan ¿estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí, gracias. Estoy bien- respondió el mas pálido mirando de nuevo lo que decía la nota.

Carlos quería acercarse para poder ver mejor a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero al notar que la bolsa estaba algo húmeda y a punto de romperse desistió de su idea aun sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Mirando a su amigo que no estaba bien.

-Está bien, hasta luego- camino de nuevo para la puerta girando su cabeza al ver que Logan estaba por entrar.

**Pero esta noche algo cambio.**

Miro de nuevo el rostro de Logan y noto lo afligido que estaba fue en ese momento que bajo las bolsas sabiendo que lo que su madre le pudiera decir no sería peor que lo que le pasara a su amigo. Por lo que no dudo e acercarse.

-No, no es cierto, se nota- dijo negando –por favor dime que te sucede –le pidió con la voz preocupada –déjame salvarte- tomo sus manos de forma comprensiva.

-No puedes- contesto el pálido con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto el otro con una lagrima en su mejilla que fue secada por el dedo del otro.

-Querido, no podemos prevenir, lo que no podemos predecir- le dijo con una voz cálida y tranquilizadora que le decía al otro que estaba en un buen lugar.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –pregunto de nuevo más calmado.

-Si- le respondió alzando su rostro y mostrando su sonrisa pacifica –si puedes disfrutar este hermoso día- le dijo mientras la briza pegaba en sus rostros –hay tan pocos así – tras terminar de hablar el otro se giro mirando el sol sabiendo el mensaje que el otro le daba de seguir adelante, al volter para buscar a Logan noto que ya no estaba, pero sonrió caminando.

**Esta fue la última vez que Carlos soñó conmigo; y por su propio bien, lo agradezco.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, PERDONEN LOS FALLOS ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE BTR Y LA PRIMERA COSA QUE SUBO EN ESTE LUGAR, DEJEN REVIEWS Y ALIMENTEN UN POCO MI AUTOESTIMA BAJA. **


End file.
